


The Day The Music Died

by Batwaffle



Series: Hartwin Trash Party [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Bisexual Eggsy, Bisexual Roxy, Cheeky Nandos, Daisy (Kingsman) - Freeform, Eggsy's sister - Freeform, English memes, F/M, Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Harry Hart Lives, Hartwin trash, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Singing, The bisexual bro brigade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwaffle/pseuds/Batwaffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Unwin loved to sing. So did Michelle, but, fortunately, Eggsy inherited his Da's talent at it, rather than his Mum's. Somehow, Harry Hart has missed this.</p>
<p>(Or, the times Eggsy sung, for himself and for others)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hush Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about Eggsy being able to sing, and it mutated into... This. Sorry the summary is kinda shit. Also, some of these song's release dates may not gel with rhe place on the timeline I'm using them, but oh well.

Michelle Unwin woke up to a cold, empty other side of the bed. Confused for a moment, she pulled herself up, looking around, before she spotted the baby monitor. Smiling, she slid out of bed, pulling on a dressing gown over her pyjamas, before walking out of their bedroom, in search of her husband.

Not that there was really any searching to be done, mind.

As she opened the door to baby Gary's bedroom, she was greeted with the beautiful sight of her husband, hunched over Gary's cot, with such an open expression of love on his face, that it took her breath away. She leaned in the doorway for a few long moments, watching her fill, before walking over and stealing a kiss from her husband.

"Beautiful, i'nt he?," she whispered, mindful of the fact that they really, really didn't want to wake the tiny child. For someone only a few days old, he sure could make his displeasure known.

"Aye," whispered Lee, the same reverence clouding his tone that she could hear in her own voice "That he is." There was a comfortable silence, as Michelle leaned against her husband's shoulder, before Lee spoke again, addressing their son this time. "You're gonna be a little heartbreaker when you grow up, aren't ya, Gary? Gonna have the girls fawning over you left, right and centre". As if hearing his parents cooing over him, the baby began to fuss in his sleep, little fists moving restlessly. Instantly, Lee bent down to scoop him up, even as Michelle tutted. "He's gonna get spoiled if you keep doin' that, Lee," she said, but there was a fond smile on her face, as she watched her husband bounce their child slightly.  
"Hey, could you resist this little face, 'Chelle?", He asked, turning slightly so Michelle had a better view of Gary instinctively burying his head into his father's shoulder.   
Before she could answer, however, the baby's fussing intensified, and he seemed closer to waking. 

They'd had the better part of seven months to prepare, after they found out about the pregnancy, but she knew, from quiet admissions in the night, and also from the way she knew Lee, that she wasn't the only one still terrified. Lee, however, was better at hiding it than she was, though she still caught the flash of panic across his face every time their son really wailed.

Times like now, though, Lee was a fucking champ.

"Hey, hey," he hushed, cooing at Gary, before beginning to sing.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird,  
If that mockingbird don't sing..."

As her husband sung their child back to sleep, Michelle leaned back, smiling, and listened to the sound of their family.


	2. For The Dancing And The Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michelle is mad at Lee, and Lee is too damn sweet. Also more fluff, though that'll be giving way to crushing angst soon ;)

Lee has, okay, he's had a few too many with his mates. He's well aware of that. But he thinks it's less that, and more the fact that he only came in at 3am, that makes Michelle mad at him. She's trying not to show it, of course, not wanting to have one of their fairly rare fights, and especially not in front of Eggsy. Lee likes to think he knows her well enough, though, to recognise the frostiness she's trying to keep back from him, the curtness she answers his questions with.

He waits until Eggsy gets down from the table they're eating breakfast at, until Michelle picks up their son's empty bowl and brings it over to the sink to wash, to make his move.

Lee stands and, in a few smooth strides, is standing behind his wife, arms wrapped around her waist, as he presses kisses to the junction of her neck and shoulder. "Would it help," he murmurs "If I said I was sorry?" He feels more than sees the way Michelle is angry enough to stiffen slightly in his arms. "Not really," she says, calmly. Again, Lee likes to think he can see through that thin veneer of calm. "Would it 'elp then," he continues sweetly, "If I said I were an idiot? And that I wouldn't be doin' it again?" She relaxes a little at that, some of her anger dissipating. Then she shakes her head a little. "I was _worried_ , Lee." She says. "I knew you was coming back, but you said you'd be back by midnight." Lee grins against her neck at that. "Didn't realise we were in a fairytale, 'Chelle. Were you worried more about me or the fuckin' pumpkin coach?". Michelle shoves out of his arms at that, suds from the rubber gloves she's wearing soaking into Lee's t-shirt. She points a finger at her husband, who cringes a little. Not the time for jokes, then. "That ain't funny." As Lee quickly splutters out an apology, Michelle turns around, effectively cutting him off mid-sentence, and lets out a long breath. It's obvious, now, looking at her, that she must have worried a lot. Lee suddenly feels like a very bad person.

But he doesn't give Michelle the space someone else might. Instead, he does the one thing he knows Michelle can't resist, and opens his mouth. He whistles a few note along to the tune, before beginning to sing.

"I'll swim and sail, on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning,   And gladly ride the wheel of life, if you will marry me." He takes a tentative step forward at this point, towards his wife. "No scorching sun, or freezing cold, will stop me on my journey, if you will promise me your heart-" He cuts himself off, to run his hand down her cheek. And doesn't resume his singing hoping that -

And Michelle _does_ , turning around and grasping his hands. "And love me for eternity." Her voice is a little too uneven to be anything other than passable at best at singing, but at that moment, it's the sweetest relief Lee has known in years. He grins broadly at her, and her smile, while smaller and tentative, is real, and widens when he brings their entwined hands to his mouth to kiss, besides.

The intimate moment is shattered when Eggsy stomps in and asks, with the innocence of a small child, why Mummy is singing, when she sounds bad doing it. Lee and Michelle laugh, and he scoops their son up, asking if Eggsy wants to sing instead, seeing as he's _so_ much better at it than Mummy. Eggsy's reply is a resounding yes, but only if the song has pirates. He likes pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah, so I'm not even trying to avoid anachronisms with the songs any more.


	3. Budapest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee is a fucking bro and James is not subtle

To say that Kingsman was a fantastic opportunity would have been a _vast_  understatement. If he got this job, Lee would be able to have a nice house in a nice area for him and his family, a lot better pay packet, and a job that he loved. With that in mind, when Hart recruited him from the Marines, he was determined to ace his training, and leave the rest of the candidates - Snobs, all of them- In his wake. He really didn't expect to find any friends, especially given that it was clear he was a clear departure from the typical recruit. It was when he was sitting on his bed after they'd flooded the room that he realised he was going to have to take one of the snobs aside.

His damp clothes were clinging to him, and without a second thought, he was stripping down, changing into dry clothes, uncaring of his nudity - The Marines tended to have no room for body consciousness. The rest of the snobs followed suit, begrudgingly, but Lee could feel eyes on him. Well,on his arse. Instead of calling attention to the poor guy's ogling, Lee carried on getting dressed, then sneaked a glance over his shoulder. Right, it was the guy sleeping in the bed next to him who'd been looking - Jamie, maybe? As their eyes met, the other man flushed almost imperceptibly, and looked away. Lee's mouth thinned into a line. He wasn't going to enjoy this talk.

_-_-_

It turned out Jamie was better than Lee had originally thought, if the way he was avoiding being alone with him was any indication. Still, eventually, Lee managed to sneak up on him in the library. "You need ta be more careful," he said, collapsing down in the chair next to the other man, who, to his credit, was doing a good job of pretending he knew nothing about what Lee was saying. "I beg your pardon?", he said politely, marking his page before closing the book he was studying. Lee fixed him with a hard stare. "Cut the crap. You was looking at me the other day, Jamie. You ain't subtle, mate, and people are gonna notice. Be careful, 's all."

As Jamie opened his mouth, presumably to deny it, Lee grabbed his chin, then pulled his face forward to plant a brief, closed-mouth kiss on the other man's lips. When he pulled back, he crossed his arms, and grinned, watching as the other man tried to gather his thoughts. "I... thought you were married,Unwin?". Lee nodded. "Yeah, I am. Not interested in men, either, ta be honest. But now you've got insurance, make sure I don't grass you up to the other candidates, which, t' be honest, if you're gonna be that obvious, you'll need, mate." The other man stared at Lee for a moment before smiling, shaking his head. "It's James."

"Huh?"

"You called me Jamie. It's James." Lee smiled, sticking out his hand for the other man -James - to shake. "'M Lee. Nice to properly meet you, anyway."

"Likewise," said James, before cocking his head to the side "It really doesn't bother you?" Lee shrugged.

"We had gay men in the marines. We never said shit, but we all knew. If they were willing to lay down their lives for the rest of us, most of us didn't care. Besides, I ain't a snitch." For a long moment, James looked at him, as if gauging his sincerity. Then he shook his head, smiling, reopening his book. "Need help studying for the written test, then, Lee?"

_-_-_

Lee and James became fast friends after that. In moments alone, James even flirted a little with Lee, only to be jokingly rebuffed. In the rest of their downtime, Lee would gush about his family, pulling out the photograph he'd bought of Michelle and Eggsy.  It turned out, after James almost got punched in the face by another candidate, that while they as an organisation may or may not be prejudiced, the man in charge of their training, Merlin, certainly wasn't, as Cookson's immediate departure following his attempted attack on James proved. If that hadn't been proof enough, the dressing down on how a Kingsman agent is professional no matter what his personal views on a fellow agent's sexuality are that their dwindling group received certainly was. After that, James relaxed a little where Lee had barely realised he'd been tense. In fact, their first true indication that the organisation didn't really give a shit about their agent's sexualities was when the remaining five candidates were given a photograph and profile of the man they were meant to seduce. The same man. Well, this should be interesting.

Unsurprisingly, in the club, Lee and James stuck together, glued at the hip as they had become. Two of the other men looked intensely uncomfortable and were barely managing to conceal it, while the other, Thomas Someone-Or-Other, was attempting to power through his discomfort at least, but had a look on his face like he was facing a firing squad. Lee chanced a look at James, who had an arm wrapped around his waist - According to his friend, Lee still dressed like _no_  self-respecting gay man would, and this would help his cover, though Lee rather though James was just looking for an excuse to continue his lighthearted flirting - Only to see the gleeful grin spread wide across his face as he noticed the discomfort of his fellow candidates. Lee spared a moment to feel vaguely sorry for them, as James pulled him over to the mark, purposely knocking the mark's drink, before practically purring that oh, he was terribly sorry, really, could he buy him another? Or perhaps he should join them for some champagne?

(It would only be shortly after he woke up tied to the train tracks that Lee would realise that maybe he should have payed a little more attention to the way the mark turned down the champagne, and a little less to James' admittedly impressive flirting.) Lee stayed quiet while James attempted to charm the mark, but they both rapidly realised it wasn't working. When the mark made his excuses and turned to walk away, James shot his friend a panicked glance. Taking a gulp of his champagne, James asked the mark what sort of music he liked. "Acoustic, mostly. Why?" Lee smiled,as he opened his mouth, beginning to sing. "My heart's in Budapest, my hidden treasure chest, Golden-" He paused to yawn, suddenly tired "-Grand piano, my beautiful Castillo..." And with that, he trailed off as he collapsed.

When he woke up tied to the train tracks, he didn't feel much like continuing the song.

It was only a few days later, as he and James, the only two remaining candidates, were sat in a different bar, exchanging early Christmas presents, that the topic was brought up again. "I still think I would have seduced him before you, if he hadn't have been a plant". James muttered, swirling his brandy absently. Lee smirked. "James, if he weren't a plant, I wouldn't have been hittin' on him in the first place, would I?" "I still don't believe that would have worked, singing someone into bed." Said James wryly. "You're not a siren, Lee". Lee waited for James to take another sip of his brandy, before making a vague innuendo about Odysseus being tied to another man's mast, making James splutter. They smiled at each other as James got his breathing under control, before Lee took a breath and asked the question that had been bothering him since the train tracks. "We'll still be mates, right? No matter who's Lancelot in the end?"

James smiles warmly at him. "Lee, I can't see _anything_  stopping us being friends".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah foreshadowing Lee's death haha kill me

**Author's Note:**

> Eggsy hasn't been nicknamed yet, he's only a few days old and still Baby Gary, bless him. Sorry if I got anything wrong, but I know shit about babies.


End file.
